The Big Bang Addams
by QueenTasha7
Summary: One night, the gang receives a call to teach two strange children physics! They are being paid wonderfully! Could this trip change their lives forever? The Addamsons hire some scientist to teach their children physics! Will they learn more than just physics? Lets find out! (This story is the 1964 Addams family tv series, not the cartoon. They didn't have it under TV shows.)
**The Big Bang Addams**

*knock knock knock* "Leonard!" *knock knock knock* "Leonard!" *knock knock*- "What Sheldon!" Leonard growled at Sheldon's knocking. *knock* "Leonard..." Sheldon whispered before running in to see Leonard half asleep. "You know that paper we wrote?" Sheldon whispered excitedly. "You mean the one that I'll kill you with?" Leonard joked angrily. "I don't know..." Sheldon paused, backing away. "Threats aren't necessary here! I mean the paper we published together, the one that we've been having trouble with lately!" Sheldon yelled. "Oh... That one!" Leonard cheered sarcastically. "Yes... I know that one!" Leonard got up to stare at his crazy roommate. "What about it?" Leonard asked, now calming down and catching Sheldon's excitement. "Well, a man just called me named Mr. Addams! He said he read our paper and wants to fund any equipment and experiments and article we need and more!" Sheldon cheered.

"What should I answer?" He asked. "Yes! answer Yes!" Leonard shouted as Sheldon picked up the phone he dropped. "Hello Mr. Addams! We'd like to accept your offer!" Sheldon cheered as he and Leonard traded excited looks! "What? There's a condition?" Sheldon asked. "What's the condition?" whispered Leonard. "I don't know yet!" whispered Sheldon back. "What's the condition?" Sheldon asked the phone. "Okay! That should be fine! Bye!" Sheldon hanged up. "What is it?" Asked Leonard. "He wants to meet with us in person, and teach physics to his children so he'll mail us four hotel room keys and seven plane tickets for us and our friends!" Sheldon explained. "That seems fair..." Leonard thought out loud, excited for a vacation! "Yeah right!" Yelled Sheldon. "We have to teach a six year old and eight year old physics for a year! I might as well teach Penny physics for a decade!" Sheldon groaned while Leonard glared at him.

"Morticia! I have good news! "Mr. Addams cheered to his wife. "What is it Gomez?" Mrs. Addams asked, running down the stairs. "We'll be having visitors! I've just made a deal to two kind physicist that I'll fund in return for them teaching the children good, advanced science!" Mr. Addams cheered clapping his hands. "That's wonderful! Oh the children will be so excited!" Mrs. Addams cheered running to the bell. *BOOM* Rang the bell causing the house to shake! "Yes Mrs. Addams..." The tall, spooky, butler asked popping up behind her. "Hello Lurch! Can you go fetch the children? They should be in the play room practicing Wednesday's acting!" Lurch slowly nodded his head as he dragged down the stairs to the basement. "I, Joan of Arc, Shall stand for my country! Despite death! Despite men! I will stand!" Wednesday shouted, holding up her giant steel sword and charging towards Pugsly. "Stand down Joan!" Pugsly shouted, putting up a shield. "For your acts against France, You are sentenced to death!" He grabbed Wednesday and an axe, swinging the axe in the air, and stopping it when he saw Lurch. "Lurch! You interrupted the best part of our play! The part where I get executed!" Wednesday moaned disappointingly. "Children... Mrs. Addams called you... come with me..." Lurch groaned walking back up the stairs with the children following him.

"Children," Mr. Addams began. "Good news! In return for me funding their projects, two physicist and an Engineer will be teaching you physics! Yes, you'll be very educated and have no worries about school, or fairy tales, or anything like that!" Mrs. Addams clapped her hands very fast and quickly walked to the good chair for a sit. "Gomez, we better brush the bears teeth for our guest. And get two more good chairs!" Mrs. Addams pointed out. "You're absolutely right Cara Mia!" Mr. Addams agreed. "Lurch, we need extra good chairs for Dr. Hofstadder and Mr. Walowitz!" Lurch slowly nodded and walked out of the room. "Physics! That's boring!" Pugsly whined. "I think it's kind of cool! Better then the baby knowledge they teach us in school! And much better than fairy tails." Wednesday argued. Pugsly thought for a bit and nodded in agreement.

"What! You guys made a deal without me!?" Howard demanded after Sheldon and Leonard visited him and Bernadette to tell Howard. "It's a very good idea. I mean, after all, we will get more money from the project. And we're also getting paid extra for teaching the kids!" Leonard explained. Howard sighed and asked "Okay... How much money are we making?" Bernadette sighed and left the room, joining Raj who was making baby food in the kitchen. "$5,000 a day!" Sheldon answered. "Wow, really!?" Howard cheered. "Each!" Leonard cheered. "That's amazing!" Howard cheered. "That's not even counting the funds for the experiment, the payment for our vacation, and we're at a VIP hotel, plane, and we have a limo to ride in!" Leonard added. There was a long time of thinking. "Well..." Howard began. "Ah, who am I kidding! BERNIE! PACK THE BAGS!" Bernadette nodded and picked up the phone to tell Penny and Amy about the vacation. "We better go home to pack! See you later!" Leonard shouted, leaving the house.

Back at their building, Sheldon ran to check the mail. "Here's the package!" He cheered, lifting a small and light package wrapped in black wrapping paper. "I wonder if they ran out of nicer paper?" Leonard wondered, staring at the odd pure black paper. In the package was the keys, plane tickets, and a family photo. In the photo was a Mother that appeared to be a vampire, a Frankenstein butler, a ghost uncle, a vampire daughter, and a creepy rich zombie? The only one who looked normal, pale but normal, was the son. "Leonard?" Sheldon whispered. "Yes?" Leonard asked, also frightened. "Can we cancel our deal?" Sheldon asked. "No..." Sighed Leonard. This will be a fantastic opportunity. We can't ruin it because of their looks." Sheldon glared at Leonard. This was something they would regret. Leonard more because He'll be on a plane with Sheldon. They put the photo away, and walked up the stairs to pack. Sheldon panicking all the way.

 **To Be Continued.**


End file.
